First Dates
by mondlersphalange
Summary: Chandler and Monica have their first date... eventually. S5 Mondler.
1. Chapter 1

**First Dates**

 _Hi! First of all, Happy New Year! Secondly, wow, I haven't uploaded in ages… I've been so busy with school and Christmas and everything, and regarding the school part, I still am. I'm writing this while taking a break from a science report (fun). Anyway I did a lot of travelling over Christmas, going to see my family etc., and spent a lot of time in the car thinking of a multi-chaptered story I could write. Who knows how long this will go on, but let's give it a go._

 _Disclaimer: As usual, don't own anything, or anyone, etc._

 _ **AN: Set very early season 5, sometime after Phoebe has the triplets… maybe… I don't know what I'm doing…**_

* * *

Monica smiled as Chandler quietly opened her door, creeped across the room and silently got into bed.

"Hey,"

"Hey, y - oh my God!"

"What, what?"

"Your feet are freezing!"

"Well how about you warm them up?"

"I guess I could. And the rest of you while I'm at it."

At this, Chandler grinned and flipped Monica on top of him. She smiled at him and leaned in to give him a sweet, satisfying kiss.

"Well, there's my mouth all nice and warm… how about the rest?"

Monica was one step ahead, bringing her lips down his neck, then shoulders, then chest, and worked all the way down his body. When they finally came together, Chandler certainly wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

As they lay together in the aftermath, Chandler remembered what he had made a mental note of to tell Monica earlier.

"Mon?"

"Mmmmh?"

She didn't even bother to lift her head from his chest, and Chandler decided he better get a move on before she fell asleep.

"I was thinking…"

"You were thinking? Wow, big day for you."

He grinned at this. They hadn't been together that long, but already she was starting to adopt his sense of humour. He loved it.

"Thanks. Anyway, I was thinking, you know how long we've been together?"

"Yeah, a few weeks."

"Yeah. And you know what we haven't done yet?"

If he was talking about sex, Monica thought, there really wasn't much in the last few weeks they hadn't done yet.

"What?"

"I still haven't brought you on a date," he said cautiously.

He didn't know what her reaction to this would be, as actually going out in public where they could meet anyone was a lot different to doing it every night in the privacy of their bedrooms.

"A date?" she replied questioningly.

"Yeah. I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, but I think it'd be fun…?"

Monica was silent for a minute. She was shocked really. She never expected this; she thought this - fling would be an accurate name for it - was really just a fling. But she wasn't complaining, quite the opposite in fact. She was happy. So happy. Happier than she'd been in a long time. And deep down, maybe even a little scared. Because already, even in this early stage, she knew she was falling for him. She didn't want to admit it, but she really was. She loved every single stupid joke he made, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, the way-

"Monica?"

The sound of him calling her name snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. Um, yeah, I guess we could go on a date sometime."

"Really?"

"Don't sound too shocked!"

"No I know, it's just, well, I don't know," he mumbled.

She decided to shut him up with a kiss.

"Mmm, it's okay, I know what you mean. It'll be fun though."

"Yeah, it will."

"So, when will this date be?"

Chandler paused. He hadn't really expected her to say yes, and now that she had, he realized he had no idea where he was going to take her and when.

"Umm…"

"Didn't think you'd get this far?"

He grinned at her sheepishly.

"Well, as it happens, I'm working the lunch shift tomorrow, so I'm free tomorrow night…"

"Oh that's perfect! Joey has a date, so we'll have the apartment to , eight o' clock. I'll come collect you"

"Collect me? Chandler, you live five seconds away, and you're over here all the time. You'll probably be over anyway."

"I know, it's just, well, I want to do it, y'know, properly…?"

Monica smiled. He was so cute when he got nervous.

"Okay."

"Okay. Tomorrow at eight. Wear something nice."

"'Kay"

Monica smiled to herself and turned around so her back was now curled up against his chest. He put his head in her neck, wrapped his arms around her, and they both settled down to sleep.

* * *

 _Hmm, that was, interesting, to say the least. I don't know yet how long this fic is going to be, I'm thinking maybe 3 or 4 chapters, maybe more. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**First Dates Chapter Two**

 _So, second chapter. I hope you liked the first one! (I mean, if you're reading this, you probably did, but whatever.) Thanks for all the great reviews! No date in this chapter yet, I'm afraid, and probably not the next one either, but I'm trying to draw this out a bit, in a good way. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or anything, etc., etc._

* * *

When Monica's alarm went off at five thirty the next morning, signalling Chandler to go back to his apartment, he felt a bit worse than he usually did getting up this early. He gave Monica a quick kiss, threw on his robe, and snuck back to Apartment 19. He crawled back under his covers and slept for another three hours, until his own alarm went off at eight thirty. He was cold, much colder than usual, yet somehow he felt very hot. He tried to stand up and felt very dizzy. _Great,_ he thought, _what a day to get a cold._ He crawled back under the covers and went back to sleep.

When Joey had finally got himself out of bed and realized Chandler hadn't gotten up yet, he knocked softly on his door.

"Chandler, dude, get up, it's after nine."

When he didn't get an answer, he walked in to see Chandler dead asleep on the bed. He gently shook him awake and immediately noticed his high temperature.

"What?" Chandler asked groggily.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Ugh, no, I feel awful."

"You have a fever. Get back to sleep, I'll tell the guys where you are."

"What about work?"

Joey almost got scared at that. Chandler was so delirious that he actually cared about work?

"It's Saturday."

"Oh, okay."

Chandler settled back down into bed and fell asleep once again.

* * *

When Joey entered her apartment alone, Monica immediately felt uneasy.

"Where's Chandler?"

"Sick. Ooh, pancakes!"

Monica rolled her eyes, handing Joey a plate of pancakes.

"Syrup's on the table. What's wrong with Chandler?"

She tried not to sound too concerned, but in her head she was fearing the worst.

"He has a fever. He's been working late a lot the last few weeks, it's probably just catching up with him now."

Yeah, working late a lot, Monica scoffed. He just used a meeting as an excuse for going to meet up with her. Joey was right though, they were very tired after the last few weeks, staying up late and waking up early almost every night. She couldn't remember the last time she got a full eight hours of sleep.

"You think I should check on him? Did you give him any medicine?"

"Mon, I was a doctor on Days of Our Lives, not in real life. What am I supposed to do?"

"Just give him some ibuprofen."

"We don't have any."

"Ugh fine, I'll do it myself."

She may have come off as annoyed, but really she was relieved. She wanted to see if Chandler was okay. She went into the bathroom to get some ibuprofen, filled a glass of water in the kitchen, and went over to his apartment. She gently knocked on his bedroom door before entering.

"Chandler, it's me."

"Monica? What are you doing here?"

"Joey told me you were sick and I wanted to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. It's just a cold though, I'll be fine."

"I brought you some medicine. Take two now, and I'll leave the rest here."

"You're leaving?"

"I don't have to. I can stay if you want."

"Will you? Please?"

"Of course."

She walked around his bed and sat down beside him as he took his medicine.

"So I guess you won't make our big date tonight, will you?"

"Oh my god, our date, I completely forgot. I'm so sorry Mon, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't help being sick."

"I know, but still. And I was so excited."

"Me too," she answered sadly.

Chandler felt awful. He knew it wasn't his fault he was sick, but he was still kicking himself. He tried to think of the next day they both had free and when the rest of the gang wouldn't notice that they were gone.

"Hey, maybe I can stretch this sick thing out 'til Monday. I'll probably be better tomorrow, but if I call in sick to work, and tell the rest of the gang I'm still sick, we can go for lunch. I mean, I know it's not a fancy dinner date or anything, but it'll be fun, I swear."

Monica smiled.

"It sounds perfect. And, since Rachel still thinks I have a date tonight, I can stay here with you."

"But I don't want you to get sick!"

"I'll be fine, I never get sick."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Mmm, okay. I think I'm gonna go to sleep for a while, you can leave if you want."

"No I'll stay. Unless you need anything?"

"Hmm, maybe a cup of your famous chicken noodle soup?"

Monica laughed. She knew what 'famous chicken noodle soup' he was talking about. She only made it when someone was sick, and she never gave it to anyone but them.

"Did you get sick just for that?"

"No… okay, maybe."

"I'll see what I can do. Now get some rest, you'll feel a million times better."

"Okay. Thanks Mon," he said softly, closing his eyes.

"Anytime," she whispered.

* * *

"Hey Rach," Monica said as her friend walked through the door.

"Oh, hey, Mo- is that chicken noodle soup?!"

"Yes. But get away, it's not for you."

"Oh please please please give me some!"

"No. It's for Chandler."

"Ugh, why does he get it? Lucky thing. Wish I was him."

"What, you wish you were sick?"

"Yes, because then I'd get some soup."

"Okay, why don't you go over to Chandler and try catch something off him."

"Okay, see you!"

"Rach, wait! I was joking!"

"I'm wasn't."

"Okay, if you're seriously going over there, make him take two more ibuprofen and tell him I'll be over soon with his soup."

"Don't you have a date?"

"Yeah, it's not 'til eight. I'll get ready once I'm back from Chandler's."

* * *

When Rachel had returned from her mission to get sick, Monica was just finished her soup. She poured it into a bowl and headed over to Apartment 19.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Eh, a bit better. I was in the middle of a nap when Rachel came in. Woke me up just so she could catch something off me. She tried to make me cough on her!"

"Oh, poor sweetie. I told Rach not to come over here."

"It's okay. Oh, oh, oh, is that the soup?!"

"Yes. Be careful, it's hot."

"Mmm. Oh my god, I should get sick more often."

"Well, if you're nice I might make it specially for you sometimes. Even if you're not sick."

"Wow, I see being your boyfriend has some perks, doesn't it."

Monica was startled. Did he just say-

"Boyfriend?"

"What?"

Chandler had gone back to his soup, absentmindedly twirling a few noodles around his spoon.

"You just called yourself my boyfriend."

Monica was shocked. And overjoyed. Chandler, on the other hand, was just after realizing what he had said. He started to panic.

"What? No, no, I didn't. Definitely did _not_ say that."

"Yes, you did."

"Did I? Well, um, I-"

"It's okay. Well, I'm okay with it anyway. Are you?" she asked cautiously, praying he would be.

"I guess… I mean, we are going on a date Monday, and, well you know we've been, well, together, for a while now, why not?"

"Really?"

This was much more than Monica could've hoped for. Chandler was her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Chandler. Chandler, her boyfriend. She couldn't stop smiling.

Chandler was pretty happy with himself too. Sure, he did it by accident, but that's only because it had been in his head the last few days anyway. What else would whatever they were doing be called?

"Yeah," Chandler grinned.

"I mean, I don't know if you've noticed, but, I really like you, Mon."

"I really like you too Chandler."

Chandler forgot he was sick. He was ecstatic. Monica, it appeared, felt the same way. Almost simultaneously, he leaned down to kiss her, and she raised her lips to meet his. They both smiled into the kiss. Apart from their first one, and the first one they had in her apartment after they came back from London just a few weeks before, this kiss had to be one of the best, he thought. And he realized why. Even though everyone thought he was the one afraid of commitment, and while he was, he loved having a girlfriend. That security of not having to awkwardly try to talk to women in the coffeehouse or around the place, and getting to spoil her, and just spend time with her. And this time, it was Monica. Monica, his girlfriend. She was so perfect. Amd she'd picked him. He couldn't believe his luck. Never in a million years would he have imagined this. He smiled at her.

"What?"

"Just thinking."

"Okay."

She leaned forward to kiss him again, and it was so perfect that Chandler found himself thinking he didn't want to kiss anyone else ever again.

* * *

 _Okay, this whole boyfriend thing came out of nowhere, I was in the middle of writing the chapter and I just made it up on the spot. I know it's a bit uncharacteristic of Chandler, but I thought it was cute and I never liked the whole Atlantic City fight-and-make-up thing if I'm totally honest. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!_

 _Also, I have mock exams coming up in the next few weeks, so I may not update very frequently. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can, but it may be a while... until then, follow or favourite this story to get updates as to when I post the next chapter!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**First Dates Chapter Three**

 _I'm back! I've know I've been MIA the last few weeks, I've been so busy 'studying' for my mock exams. I started on Monday, four down, eight to go! I have a day off tomorrow, so I took a break tonight and decided to write this instead. I'm not 100% happy with it but it's the best I can do at the moment as I have 0 ideas right now. Also, I'm watching season five again and I can say that this story takes place between 'TOW Phoebe Hates PBS' and 'TOW the Kips'. So, basically, after Phoebe has the triplets, but before Joey finds out about Monica and Chandler. Anyway, enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own this show or any of the characters, etc._

* * *

When Chandler woke up the next morning, Monica was gone. As was his cold. _Thank God for that,_ he thought, as he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

When he walked into Apartment 20 just after eight, Chandler wasn't surprised to find only Monica in the kitchen; like Joey, Rachel definitely enjoyed a nice lie in on a Sunday morning. Chandler used to, as well, until he realized that getting up early meant an extra hour or two of time with Monica before the rest of the gang showed up. They didn't get up to much usually, but it was nice to get to talk to her for a while as he helped with the huge breakfast spread she put out every morning.

"So, where are we going for lunch tomorrow?"

Chandler grinned and shook his head.

"Complete surprise. I'm not telling you until we get there."

"Why, am I blind? You won't have to _tell_ me when we get there, I'll _see_."

He rolled his eyes and ducked as Monica flung a piece of the melon she was balling at him.

"Missed me! You lose!"

"Chandler, you did not just go there."

He raised his eyebrows at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and flung another piece towards him. He wasn't as quick this time. It hit him right on the forehead.

"Bullseye! Beat that, Bing!"

Chandler laughed. He lived for moments like this. Like, actually _lived_. As much as he enjoyed all the sex, and he really did, he liked this just as much, sometimes maybe even more. It was just him and Monica and nobody else, messing around like they always did.

He snapped out of his little reverie and smiled. He picked up the melon balls off the floor, knowing how much it would annoy her to leave them there, threw them in the sink, then turned back around to kiss her. Slowly and gently at first, then fast and hard when she started to reply. He picked her up and placed her on the countertop as she moaned into the kiss. She grinned against his lips and then pulled away.

"Woah, woah, hey!"

"I know. But Rachel will be up in a few minutes."

"So?"

"You want to risk her finding out about us over a morning makeout session? Honey, you know if Rachel finds out, everyone finds out."

"Well, then, why don't we, go into your bedroom?"

"Huh. I guess we _could_ do that."

She smiled as he picked her up again and carried her into her bedroom. She pushed the door closed behind him and they continued to kiss for several minutes until they heard the bathroom door slam. Rachel really wasn't at her best in the mornings.

"Back to reality. Come on, the others will be over soon, and if you don't get out of my room before they get here they'll know something's up."

"Okay,"

He may have sounded upset, but she was right. They had to be careful. At least tomorrow they had almost a full day together.

* * *

When Monica woke up the next morning she groaned. Chandler had left less than an hour ago and she'd barely gotten any sleep. But once she realized that it was Monday, and therefore the day of her and Chandler's date, she jumped straight out of bed and into the shower before Rachel could beat her to it.

Twenty minutes later she was making coffee and frying some bacon when Rachel finally appeared. Monica grinned. Her roommate wasn't really one for Monday mornings, or any mornings for that matter.

"Hey Rach,"

"Morning," she said groggily as she stumbled into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Chandler and Joey entered, shortly followed by Ross, and finally Phoebe. Chandler gave Monica one of his secret little smiles from across the room. She loved how just a smile or a gaze in her direction could brighten up her day immediately. She jumped when Rachel stood up abruptly from her seat.

"Is that the time?! Why did nobody tell me this? Guys, I'm going to be late!"

"Sorry, Rach. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I should be home around seven-ish."

"Bye, Rach," the group chorused.

"Chandler, don't you have leave now too? You won't make it in on time."

"Don't worry, Pheebs, I called in sick to work already. _They_ don't know I'm still not over my cold."

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's great and all, but I gotta go. See ya!"

"I better go too. I have an audition in like… why did nobody tell me the time?!"

Chandler shook his head and grinned as Joey ran out the door. His grin disappeared when he realized who was left; he still wasn't 100% comfortable being alone with Ross and Monica. Even though Ross had no idea, and he was going through too much right now to notice, Chandler still felt nervous about what he would say if he found out his best friend was sleeping with his little sister. Monica picked up on Chandler's uneasiness almost immediately.

"Ross, don't you have some meeting to go to?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I should probably go."

He wandered out the door absentmindedly. He was really shaken up from this whole Emily thing. Chandler hoped this would pass soon; he wanted his friend back to normal.

"You think he's okay?"

"No. But I know my brother, he'll be fine eventually. It's his own fault anyway."

"I guess,"

"Hey, trust me, he'll be fine," Monica smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"It's cute that you're so worried about my brother."

"Hey, he's not just your brother, he's one of my best friends too."

"I know, I know. But still."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you," he whispered. "I know I was with you the whole time, but, you know, the others were here, and it's just not the sa-"

"I know what you mean. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Wow, someone's bossy this morning,"

"No, not this morning honey, _all_ the time. You're just going to have to put up with it."

"Mhm, okay," he grinned. He tilted her head up and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. He really had missed her. It was torture not being able to act like a real couple around the group, but he knew they couldn't.

She pulled away and moved towards the sink. Knowing she wouldn't leave the dishes, Chandler picked up a towel and started drying. Monica smiled. He was the only guy, hell, the only person, who would think of something as small as this. She was starting to fall for him, she could finally admit it now. Well, to herself, at least.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready for our date."

"Me too. What should I wear?"

"You look amazing in anything, Mon."

She actually thought her smile was about to crack her face in two. Before him, a line as cheesy as this would never have worked on her, but now, with him, her heart had just practically melted at his words.

"But it's nowhere fancy, I'm afraid. So dress casual."

"Perfect. See you in a bit."

"I'll collect you in about twenty minutes?"

"Chandler, we've been through this. You live _across the hall_."

"I know. But please, Mon, just let me do this right."

"Okay," she smiled.

He gave her a quick kiss and left. Monica hurried into her room, unsure of what to wear. She had a closet full of clothes that had suited fine for every single date she'd had, up until now. And this wasn't even a date. She sighed and wandered into Rachel's room, before rummaging through her closet and realizing that everything Rachel owned was about twice as slutty as what she owned. And while she didn't think Chandler would object to that, it was only a lunch date, and she didn't want to look like she was making some huge effort in a desperate attempt to sleep with him in the middle of the day. She went back into her own room, and picked out a short red summer dress. It was still quite warm for September, and once she put on a jacket she would be fine. She just hoped Chandler would like it.

* * *

She opened her door twenty minutes later to see Chandler standing there with a bouquet of lilies.

"You remembered?"

Chandler was one of the few people who knew that Monica preferred lilies over roses any day of the week. She vaguely remembered telling him this around the time of Ross and Carol's wedding, when Carol chose roses as the centerpieces. That was nearly ten years ago at this stage.

"Of course I did. I remember everything you tell me, Mon. The childhood memories, your favorite flowers, every one of your towel categories, everything."

"Wow. Thank you."

She took the flowers from him and placed them on the table as she filled a vase with water. She placed them gently in the vase and left them on the counter.

"Okay, let's go. Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope. But I will say one thing."

"What?"

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

There it was again. In that one tiny sentence, Monica very nearly passed out. Oh, god, was she in trouble.

* * *

 _Okay, that's it for today. I know this was a very long chapter, and not much happened, but it's really just a filler. I promise you'll get a date in the next one! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
